Question: $ 3^{5}$
Explanation: $= 3\cdot3\cdot 3\cdot 3\cdot 3$ $= 9\cdot3\cdot 3\cdot 3$ $= 27\cdot3\cdot 3$ $= 81\cdot3$ $= 243$